My Shugo Chara story
by Shine Elizabeth
Summary: This is a story about how I got my guardian Character Or shall I say Characters


Chapter 1.

...

Today marked the first day at my new school. I really was not excited about this year, but transferring to a Japanese school from an American was going to be a big step. Dad's new job was causing us to move to the Kanto region all the way across the sea in Japan. I was skeptical about it at first, but I soon got used to the idea when I heard about how good of a school Seiyo Elementary was. Being 12 meant I would be enrolling in the 5th grade this year. This was going to be the best school years of my life... I just didn't know it yet.

When I got to the School everyone was sitting at their desk looking at the teacher. For some odd reason I had to wait outside in the hall. I didn't understand that, but it was okay. The teacher said his introductions then signaled for me to come in. I didn't want to, but I did anyway. When I walked in I saw everyone looking straight at me. It made me nervous. I was never was really good at standing in front of people. He told me to introduce myself. I looked around; thought then turned my head and said

"Hi."

Everyone looked at me, and then looked at each other. I knew I just messed up, but for some reason everyone thought that was cool. I didn't see how. It was a fail at being in front of a bunch of people. I quickly picked up my stuff and sat in the back corner. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I just wanted this day to be over. Everyone tried to talk to be during the day, but I just said

"yeah" and "sure." I used to be more of a social butterfly, but now I just wanted not to talk. I guess I was either nervous, or scared. I don't know. All I knew was I hated the atmosphere around me. Then my day changed a bit when a girl with pink hair came and talked to me. "Hi" She said with a friendly smile on her face.

"My name is Amu. Your Shine right?"

"Yeah". I said. Okay why was she talking to me. She was like really popular, and I just moved her. Her smile stuck tight on her face as she continued. "You don't talk much do you?" I wanted to say I talk just not to people like you, but I was way to nice to say stuff like that, so I just answered. "Not really." She looked at me and said "Not your Character?" What did she mean by that? Not my character? I have heard a lot of crazy stuff, but this has got to be the craziest. I answered back with "I guess not." That's when she gave me a look and said "Soon you will have something that will change that. Well got to go bye." With that she left. What did she mean? I would soon regret asking that.

When the day was over. I came home to my dad with supper ready. We ate then I went upstairs. I flipped on the T.V. To see this weird looking lady speaking out about guardian angels. It made me think. What if I had a guardian angel and I turned around. Nothing was there. Go figure. I didn't actually think something like that existed. Right when I thought that. The screen did a close up and she said "If you do not believe in there existence then they will die!" That made me jump back in shock. Was she saying that to me? A guardian angel huh? I really wish I should see one of those. With that I got really sleepy, fell back in my bed, and passed out.

When I woke up I felt something at my feet. It was warm and in the shape of an egg, so I pulled back my covers and low an behold there sat an egg. My first reaction was to panic. I then ran around the room trying to logically explain this. When I couldn't I looked at the egg examining it. The egg was purple with a butterfly on it. This was not cool. I just laid an egg. Worst part was WITH A FRIKKEN BUTERFLY ON IT! This was... not...my... character. Now I understood what she meant. I got dressed, grabbed my bag, walked down stairs with the egg in my bag. When I got down there I smelled a lovely breakfast on the table, but my dad had made the worst thing possible for breakfast at this point. Eggs. I almost barfed. I told him I wasn't hungry then ran outside toward school.

When I got there. Once again people where bombarding me with trying talk. I didn't want to. Right then though I felt the egg shake in my bag. Was it getting ready to hatch? I checked on it for a second. It seemed fine. Then I closed my bag and walked into school.

In class the teacher told me to tell the class one thing about myself. I didn't want to, but right then I head a voice in the back of my head. It said

"From a girl who doesn't like to talk to a girl who does. Shine, Voice, Heard. Charater Change." With that I suddenly got a pair of butterfly headphones, and I started talking all about myself. When I finally regained control of my mouth. I was to embarrassed to stay in the room. I ran out and into the bathroom where I sat there for an hour, or more trying to figure out what just happened. Right when I was about to step out of the restroom I saw Amu again. She looked at me with a serious face.

"Did you character change?"

Did I what? What was that? Then I Remembered the voice. Right then I felt a movement in my bag and a little chibi girl came out. She had butterfly headphones, butterfly wings, blond hair, and she looked like me. Amu peered at her and back at me. She then asked

"Who is this?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I looked at the chibi girl and back at her. She smiled and said.

"This must be your guardian character.?"

"My what?"

Now I was completely lost.

"Your guardian character. Its you the way you want to be"?

So I want to be a butterfly? Hold on this had to be some kind of mistake. There was no way in heaven I wanted to be a butterfly. The the chibi girl spoke.

"You wanted to be able to speak didn't you? I was born form that."

No I didn't. Unless I wanted to self-consciously. I didn't want to talk. DIDN"T! So why was she born. Wait so she was the one who made me start talking out of character. The chibi girl started talking again.

"My name is Myra, and yes I am your Guardian Character."

Great. Wonderful I had a butterfly to protect me. So much sarcasm. I didn't her following me around everywhere, but I guess I would just have to get used to it. As long as she didn't change my character again. It wouldn't be to bad. Me and Amu talked for a bit longer on the topic of Myra before she told me to come to the Royal Garden this afternoon, then left. I was going to go, but first where the heck is the Royal Gaarden?


End file.
